


Tropical Getaway

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy, Human Amy Santiago, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mermaid Jake Peralta, Ocean, Ocean Sex doesn't happen here, Romance, So Married, Summer Vibes, Swimming, This is more like pre-Ocean Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Amy had called it a second honeymoon.But he knew what it really was. A conspicuously timed vacation to tropical ocean waters that promised romantic enclaves at the shore and fantastic beach side views for the couple looking to get away from the world and anyone but each other.Somewhere that guaranteed they'd be able to find a secluded spot with no one around for miles, a private little place to take a dip in the ocean together without anyone stumbling onto their intimate ocean enclave.And the timing- she knew exactly what she was doing.[Jake's a mermaid, mating season's coming up, and Amy plans thebestvacations]





	1. Chapter 1

Amy had called it a second honeymoon.

But he knew what it really was. A conspicuously timed vacation to tropical ocean waters that promised romantic enclaves at the shore and fantastic beach side views for the couple looking to get away from the world and anyone but each other.

Somewhere that guaranteed they'd be able to find a secluded spot with no one around for miles, they'd be able to find a private little place to take a dip in the ocean together without anyone stumbling onto their intimate ocean enclave.

And the timing- she knew exactly what she was doing.

Amy always was a little disappointed the last one came around when he was on land, nowhere near the ocean, just their dry New York apartment. The effects weren't as strong then, and mostly came out at night. Something to do with the moon or some shit. Fuck if Jake knew.

And ever since then Amy wanted to see what it was like when he was in a more- natural environment.

She knew exactly what she was doing when she booked a flight and a beach side resort stay right at the start of mating season.

Jake wasn't sure how she even remembered that- when it was, since it didn't even happen every year or at the exact same time. He only knew when it was because as a mermaid, he could feel it coming on.

Yeah, she knew exactly what she was doing when she booked a trip to a tropical beach with her mermaid husband  _ just  _ when mating season was starting.

Sneaky little bastard. And he loved her for it. Even if she wouldn't tell him how she figured out  _ when  _ to do it, but it served him right for not just chalking it up to Amy being a calendar wizard and able to figure it out cause she was magic. That or almanacs.

She was very excited when pointing out how private of a location it was, so he could shift without worrying that someone would spot a mythical creature that wasn't supposed to exist while he was so close to shore.

"Man, you really do plan out everything, don't you?" He asked with a chuckle, honestly impressed.

"Yup," she beamed. "Now pack your bags."

* * *

This wasn't the first time she had seen him in his true form. Usually, though, it was them renting a boat and going far out enough that they were technically out of US jurisdiction with nothing in sight but the sea and open air before Jake, well, stripped before diving overboard.

Amy, on the other hand, would slip into the waters after him, wearing her full body wetsuit that was designed to keep the wearer warm in waters as cold as these. It was the Atlantic Ocean, miles off the east coast. Of course it was cold.

But they always had fun.

A tropical beach meant she didn't need to wear a wetsuit. No, this trip was gonna be all swimming in bikinis for her. Or skinny dipping.

Yeah, she was really looking forward to it.

* * *

"This is the one, right?" Jake asked, even though he was pretty sure. They had scouted out locations the day before, hoping to find the absolute best spot for them to really get into things the next day.

Amy padded up behind him, her flip flops shifting in the sand. She ducked under the same little rock ledge that Jake had, one that was so well placed it was almost like a privacy curtain. Yes, this was it.

It kinda reminded him of one of those natural formed hotsprings you saw in advertisements- or an infinity pool, and the natural rock barriers kept the waves from anything but gently lapping into their little enclosure.

In short, it was heaven.

“I plan the best vacations, don’t I?”

“You _do,”_ Jake emphatically agreed, tugging her into his shoulder to plant a kiss on the top of her head. This was going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I actually wrote this as a separate one shot than the first “chapter”, and I was probably going to post one or the other, but I kinda liked them both, so that's why some of the stuff is hashed over and the details/backstory changed to the exact opposite  
They're really two separate ficlets of the same idea, tyvm

"So, when does this whole thing start?" Amy asked with a playful bite to the lip, having more than enough fun tucked away in this little alcove on their tropical vacation. She was just glad that for once she didn't have to wear a wetsuit if she wanted to swim with her husband in the ocean.

Nope, she got to wear her cute white bikini and splash around in these decidedly warmer waters.

The water was so clear it was almost sparkling, and she laughed as she kicked her way over to Jake, giving him a kiss as she anchored herself around his shoulders.

"I told you, not until the moon's out," Jake said with a little huff, but it was more fond than exasperated. "You're the one who wanted to go swimming in the  _ daytime _ ," he reminded her.

It was too early, though swimming in the goddamn ocean under a shining sun was a sight.

And Amy looked- just breathtaking. Smiling so wide as she looped her arms around him, her wet hair framing her face as little droplets of water decorated her skin- she was so fucking hot.

Okay, maybe that was the heat talking.

Still hours away and he could already feel it thrumming under his skin, the ocean calling to him, tugging at his soul like the waters lapping at the shore, bringing him out with the tide.

Amy with her hair dripping wet right now was really doing funny things to his heart and his stomach. She was so beautiful.

"Ah, but then I wouldn't get to see this," she wrapped her legs around his flank for emphasis, because while she was sure he'd still look beautiful in the moonlight, she wanted to see him in the daylight too.

See the sun glint of his scales, his maroon tail so rich in color it was almost pink, and waters as clear as these were a special treat. It really was vibrant. She didn't have the words to describe the exact shade, but safe to say Jake's mermaid tail was her favorite color. Like a mix between red wine and fuchsia, or maybe magenta- he looked right at home in the tropical waters surrounding them now.

She never wanted to stop looking at him.

Amy dipped her head down, capturing his lips in a kiss. As her hands traveled along his shoulders, his upper back, she swore even his body was warmer, his heated skin so inviting under her fingertips- it wasn't just a misnomer, calling this mating thing a "heat". Less than 12 hours away, and she couldn't wait. So excited to finally be able to do this in the water with him.

She was already horny, trying to grind up against him, and Jake chuckled, grabbing her ass for a better grip, grinning against her lips.

"Someone's eager," he murmured, his voice low and teasing.

"Yeah, I've been planning this trip for weeks," she barely managed to keep the duh to herself, but she was pretty sure he picked up on it anyway. The duh was implied.

The mating season thing didn't happen every year. She honestly didn't know what determined if it was gonna happen that year or not, and she doubted Jake knew either. It didn't happen on the same date either (well, according to human calendars).

Jake could just- tell when it was coming up. He could feel it.

It wasn't so bad. He'd realize it like a month out, and could schedule to take three days off when he was under the influence. He'd spend those three days unbearably horny, locked away in their apartment. It was worse at night- something about the moon or whatever. It took the horniness up to mind-blowing levels.

Amy would be lying if she said she didn't love it.

She usually didn't sleep much those days- cause she was up all night having voracious sex with her husband. She ended up calling in sick at least once in that three day stretch usually. Not because she had to stay home, but because she didn't want to go into work.

She'd much rather lay around making love with her husband on those days.

She was still Amy Santiago, so she never missed two days in a row. But calling in sick for at least one of his crazy horny days was a luxury she allowed herself.

Besides, do you have any idea how hot a very needy, very whiny Jake Peralta was? So fucking arousing, you have no idea.

And- because she was the best wife ever (and maybe a bit thirsty for Jake when he was a supernaturally horny mess)- she planned this trip. They took the whole week off for this tropical getaway, and now they'd finally do this mermaid heat in the ocean instead of on land.

Jake said it would be… stronger, in the water like this, actually being in his mermaid form when the whole mating season went into effect.

Amy was looking forward to it. (Even if she wasn't swimming in the ocean right now, her bikini bottoms would be soaked, if you know what I mean).

When they finally parted, Amy sighed, wanting to keep kissing him, even though she knew there'd be plenty time for making out later. Instead she leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes, feeling the sun's rays on her back, soaking into her skin while Jake held her. She could feel the lazy motions of his tail, effortless in keeping them both at the surface, and she gave him a quick kiss on the nose, because she couldn't resist.

Jake straight up giggled at her. "What was that for?" He scrunched up his very adorable nose, like he was just begging for another kiss.

Amy shrugged. "You're cute. I retain the right to kiss you whenever I want for no other reason."

She ran her fingers through his hair, flicking water droplets off her fingertips. "You sure you're not gonna get sunburned?" She asked again, because there was no denying Jake Peralta was 500 shades of pale.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes,  _ mom. _ "

Amy heard a splash behind her and half laughed and half screeched when she felt his fin brush against her shoulder (that was above the water, mind you) before he used his incredibly long tail to splash her from behind. "Supernatural ocean creature, remember? When I'm transformed I can breathe underwater and be under the sun for more than 5 minutes without burning. I'm fine. I'm  _ made for this _ ," he reminded her, though it didn't really bother him whenever she brought up her concern again. When he was in his human form he burned like shit in the summer, and Amy had much more experience with a Jake Peralta who needed to lather up on sun block if he didn't want to be in pain for daring to go outside with any skin showing.

Amy dipped her head back, hanging off his shoulders, getting her hair wet again before snapping back up.

"Ugh," she groaned, "Why's it taking the sun so long to go down?" She whined, pouting quite adorably.

"I'm pretty sure the sun's going down right on time. You're just impatient. For once, something's not late. Pretty sure your schedule is what's wrong here, Ames," Jake smirked.

Amy gave him a playful little splash for that. "I'm bored. Distract me."

"All you had to do was ask."


End file.
